


From [censored] to [censored]

by marginaliana



Series: a ficlet for every GT episode [6]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Episode Related, M/M, TGT series 1 episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: James had dragged him out of their hotel in the middle of the night and then stuffed him into the back of a Bentley and driven off into the darkness to god knows where. [The episode where they drive the Romantic Road via Kissing, Bavaria, then Petting, Bavaria, to Fucking, Austria.]





	From [censored] to [censored]

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the upcoming seris 3 of TGT, here is a snippet. This was based on a prompt from magpies-syndrome ~~nine~~ a few months ago, and while I'm pleased with this bit, I never got any further.

"This is rubbish," Richard said; he knew he was belaboring the point, but James had dragged him out of their hotel in the middle of the night and then stuffed him into the back of a Bentley and driven off into the darkness to god knows where, so he rather thought he had the right to be annoyed. "This leather is rubbish and this carpet is rubbish and this wood from a tree on the side of a cliff is _absolutely_ rubbish."

"Rich—" James was smiling; Richard could hear it in his voice, even if he couldn't see it in the dark.

"What are we even doing out here?"

"Remind me what town we're in?" James said.

"It's Fu— Oh, you are taking the piss."

"I'm really not."

"James, this is a Bentley! It costs four times as much as my Jag! It costs more than your house!"

"Is that your only objection?"

"Think of the cleaning bill!"

"They can do amazing things with car interiors these days. And Zander owes me a favor. A large one."

"For what, putting out a hit on his enemies??"

James laughed, but there was a shuffling noise as he turned around in the driver's seat and his voice was a little louder as he replied. "Look, if you really want to go back to the hotel, I'll take you back. I just thought—"

He sounded just a little bit forlorn, and Richard could feel his good sense fading away despite his best efforts. "Get back here," he said. "This leather is cold and I need warming up."

"Aye aye," said James. There was a click – the glove box, Richard realized – and then James' hand reached back between the two front seats, thumping something onto Richard's knee. He took it automatically and discovered only after he'd done so that it was a bottle of lube. A moment later something else landed on top of it: a towel.

_At least he's not gone completely out of his mind._ Richard wondered sometimes why everyone thought James was the sensible one. Sure, he didn't blast himself around a track all the time, but he'd come up with the ideas for some of their most ridiculous challenges. He'd proposed _Iraq_ , for fuck's sake.

And now he was proposing a shag in the back of a car in the middle of Fucking, Austria, and Richard wasn't going to say no. He never did know how to say no, when it was James.


End file.
